The ability to isolate DNA and clone such isolated DNA into bacterial plasmids has greatly expanded the approaches available to make viral vaccines. The methods used to make the present invention involve modifying cloned DNA sequences from various viral pathogens of animals, by insertions, deletions, single or multiple base changes, and subsequent insertions of these modified sequences into the genome of the virus. One utility of the addition of a foreign sequence is achieved when the foreign sequence encodes a foreign protein that is expressed during viral infection of the animal. The resulting live virus may then be used in a vaccine to elicit an immune response in a host animal and provide protection to the animal against disease. A virus with these characteristics is referred to as a viral vector, because it becomes a living vector that will carry and express the foreign protein in the host animal. In effect it becomes an elaborate delivery system for the foreign protein(s).
The application of recombinant DNA techniques to animal viruses in general has a recent history. The first viruses to be engineered have been those with the smallest genomes. For example, in the case of the papovaviruses, because these viruses are so small and cannot accommodate much extra DNA, their use in genetic engineering has been as defective replicons. Thus, foreign DNA sequence expression from these viruses requires a wild-type helper virus and is limited to cell culture systems. On the other hand, for adenoviruses, there is a small amount of nonessential DNA that can be replaced by foreign sequences limiting its utility as a vector.
Another group of viruses that have been engineered are the poxviruses. One member of this group, vaccinia, has been the subject of much research on foreign gene expression. Poxviruses are large DNA-containing viruses that replicate in the cytoplasm of the infected cell. They have a structure that is unique in that they do not contain any capsid that is based upon icosahedral symmetry or helical symmetry. The poxviruses are most likely to have evolved from bacterial-like microorganisms through the loss of function and degeneration. In part due to this uniqueness, the advances made in the genetic engineering of poxviruses cannot be directly extrapolated to other viral systems, including the avian herpesviruses. The utility of vaccinia as a vaccine vector is in question because of its close relationship to human smallpox and its known pathogenicity to humans. Thus, the use of host-specific avian herpesviruses is a preferred solution to vaccination of poultry. Viral vectoring techniques have been applied to the genomes of several avian herpesviruses (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,043, U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,138, and WO06/736A2).
Marek's disease virus (MDV) is the causative agent of Marek's disease, which encompasses fowl paralysis, a common lymphoproliferative disease of chickens. MDV, a naturally occurring herpesvirus, infects bursa-derived and thymus-derived lymphocytes in chickens, and may subsequently induce a lymphoma of thymus-derived lymphocytes. MDV is a designation of a family of avian herpesviruses. For example, MDV (MDV1) is a virulent strain of herpesvirus in chickens, SB-1 (MDV2) is a naturally attenuated herpesvirus strain in chickens, and HVT (MDV3) is a nonpathogenic herpesvirus of turkey.
Since Marek's disease is contagious, the virus has become an important pathogen of chickens, particularly in an environment of large scale breeding such as in the poultry industry. The disease occurs most commonly in young chickens between 2 and 5 months of age. The prominent clinical signs are progressive paralysis of one or more of the extremities, incoordination due to paralysis of legs, drooping of the limb due to wing involvement, and a lowered head position due to involvement of the neck muscles. In acute cases, severe depression may result. In the case of highly oncogenic strains, there is characteristic bursal and thymic atrophy. In addition, there are lymphoid tumors affecting the gonads, lungs, liver, spleen, kidney and thymus (Mohanty and Dutta, Veterinary Virology, Lea and Febiger, pubs., Philadelphia, 1981).
Currently, Marek's disease is controlled by vaccination of embryos at 17-19 days of incubation, or one day old chicks. The principal vaccination method for MDV involves using naturally occurring strains of turkey herpesvirus (HVT) or conventionally attenuated Marek's disease virus (MDV). It would be advantageous to incorporate other antigens into this vaccination, but efforts to combine conventional vaccines have not proven satisfactory due to competition and immunosuppression between pathogens. The multivalent NAHV based vaccines engineered in this invention represent a novel way to simultaneously vaccinate against a number of different pathogens.
A foreign gene of interest targeted for insertion into the genome of NAHV may be obtained from any pathogenic organism of interest. Typically, the gene of interest will be derived from pathogens that in poultry cause diseases that have an economic impact on the poultry industry. The genes may be derived from organisms for which there are existing vaccines, and because of the novel advantages of the vectoring technology, the NAHV derived vaccines will be superior. In addition, the gene of interest may be derived from pathogens for which there is currently no vaccine but where there is a requirement for control of the disease. Typically, the gene of interest encodes immunogenic polypeptides of the pathogen, and may represent surface proteins, secreted proteins and structural proteins.
An avian pathogen that is a target for NAHV vectoring is infectious laryngotracheitis virus (ILTV). ILTV is a member of the herpesviridiae family, and this pathogen causes an acute disease of chickens, which is characterized by respiratory depression, gasping, and expectoration of bloody exudate. Viral replication is limited to cells of the respiratory tract, where in the trachea the infection gives rise to tissue erosion and hemorrhage. In chickens, no drug has been effective in reducing the degree of lesion formation or in decreasing clinical signs. Vaccination of birds with various modified forms of the ILTV derived by cell passage and/or tedious regimes of administration have conferred acceptable protection in susceptible chickens. Because of the degree of attenuation of current ILT vaccines care must be taken to assure that the correct level of virus is maintained; enough to provide protection, but not enough to cause disease in the flock.
An additional target for the NAHV vectoring approach is Newcastle disease, an infectious, highly contagious and debilitating disease that is caused by the Newcastle disease virus (NDV). NDV is a single-stranded RNA virus of the paramyxovirus family. The various pathotypes of NDV (velogenic, mesogenic, lentogenic) differ with regard to the severity of the disease, the specificity and symptoms, but most types seem to infect the respiratory system and the nervous system. NDV primarily infects chickens, turkeys and other avian species. Historically vaccination has been used to prevent disease, but because of maternal antibody interferences, life-span of the bird and route of administration, the producer needs to adapt immunization protocols to fit specific needs.